Dinah Jane
Dinah Jane-Hansen is a singer and member of girl group Fifth Harmony. Trivia * Are the two tallest members out of the group. * Normani calls Dinah "Mufasa." * Normani says Dinah beats her up out of love. * "You are such a beautiful woman and I'm so happy that you walked into my life. This day and every other day should be a celebration of your existence. I'm grateful for the moments that we've shared and blessed for those to come. I find it comforting knowing that at the end of the day you have my back and I have yours. I appreciate having you as my turn up buddy. While everyone else stares we carry on with absolutely no care in the world. You are a rare gem which can't be found everywhere. I can't thank you enough for being my own personal selfie taker ( girl you changed my IG life ) lol I thank God for having had you while at the Latin Billboard Awards ( we sat and nodded our heads because that's all we could do ) I'm happy we had each other though. I can always count on you to be the best wing woman and you have not once told me no. I'm so proud of you sis, I have watched you completely blossom. I'm always here for you no matter what the circumstance may be and I trust that you'll always be there for me. You have seen me at my best and my worst. I thank you for excepting me during both �� Continue to have amazing character just as you already do and bless those around you. I'm a witness of the magic that flows through you and your ability to make anyone feel good. You're beautifully & perfectly made by the most high. I love you always ✨ I'm sorry I'm late I was too busy twerking with you tonight on the dance floor. I want to say so much more but my eyes are getting heavy as I continue to type and I'm first for makeup in the morning �� #CheekyGirl1AND2 #SHAKABRAH #18 @dinahjane97" - Normani on Dinah * "Happy Birthday to my A1 Day 1 sauce!! My Law Law! My ride or die chick! My main squeeze!!! I think in another life we might have been Siamese Twins lol .. We like the same foods .. we have the same taste in clothes.. We love the same music which is why we are the way we are NORMINAH STRONG!! For life !! And nobody could ever take your place! Thank you for being apart of this journey we call LIFE! My life wouldn't be the same without you! May you always continue to be The Fierce.. The Brave .. The Gorgeous Black Beautiful Queen that you are! Here's to many many more years of us twerkin til we old heads!! ������" - Dinah on Normani * "Shout out to my Lawlaw! The hottest pagent girl I know, the only one I know that can do the spilts and all this acrobatic stuff, Ms Flexiable, and the worlds ManiBear! I cant believe you 18 already? Man your old bt still cute lol All good I'm right behind you boo❤️happy birthday girlie and if you know me like how you think you know me.. Im always up to no good ..haha which means you aint ready for this jelly lol so be sure to hide.. Hide your shoes, hide your purse hide your lashes, cause im comin for you lol this was your fair warning hahaha let the pranks begin lol Cant wait to show you how much I lalalalove you bwahahahaha #happybirthdayMani no lie we love the same things so maybe we meant yo be in the same family lol #hansenthang lol Have a blessed day!!!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️" -'Dinah on Normani' Category:Fifth Harmony Category:Singers Category:Fifth Harmony Members Category:Friends Category:People